Crane
by midnightgamin
Summary: We all know Harry Potter. Now let's take a peek at Neville's. Set in OotP


Augusta Longbottom is a proud woman. She prided herself as a pureblood witch. To have a courageous son and an equally courageous daughter-in-law brings great honour to their family name. But one thing she loathes is weakness. Looking at her grandson Augusta wanted nothing more than to cry in frustration. She was at a loss for words, the great Augusta Longbottom's grandson is a plant-loving, easily scarred, lump of a wimp. Merlin, what had she done to have angered a deity to receive such a weak specimen and no-so-perfect copy of his beloved Frank. Neville was five when he fully realised the expectations, the responsibility, the burden and the way he was treated. The way his 'Gran' would gaze at him sometimes full of disappointment etched in her cold hard eyes, tight-lipped and disapproving. Seeing him but not really seeing him. It was enough to bury his hidden confidence. He learned early that some words hurt more than getting hit but to be judged silently was worse. The boy was a fish out of water left to believing it should climb a tree. His relatives assumed he was a squib, deep down he agreed.

The day his Gran told him of Frank and Alice Longbottom's bravery and demise filled him with fear and pride wrapped in hope, until the comparison started. So much bitterness made Neville regret ever asking. He shut his eyes tightly, swallowed, and placed both his hands over his ears. It was all the Lestranges' faults! he would like to think. He could have been honest and say how he hated himself though.

" 'Opless... " he whimpered.

The plump boy curled in his bed after a nightmare. The distant cackling of a mad witch and a man and woman's helpless pleas and screams echoed in his dream-adled mind. He was not going to wake his Gran for something as trivial as nightmares. At least he could hold unto as an act of childish umderstanding of maturity.

* * *

Alice's blue eyes were forever dazed as she stared into space. She was neither aware of her surrounding nor the factbthat the man she married was beside her and just as clueless as her. The emptiness was comforting like a blank canvass waiting to be painted by small hands, and so long as its daylight where she could see the pristine white walls. During night however, when the shadows drew close the pain would reaappear. Red sparks, high pitched laughter and relentless taunting would bring her to a screaming fit and thrashing as the unimaginable pain repeat itself in a merciless cycle. That was why Janus Thickey Ward remained lighted. Frank was the same too. The memory of the Cruciatus had him panicking that he knocked a group of healers and ran off screaming and clawing his face before he was stunned and dragged back. Sometimes the calm would lasts a bit longer especially when an old woman would sit between their bed and talk to them in a soothing voice. Husband and wife did not understand what woman was saying though. With nothing more to say Augusta pats Alice's hand gently and kisses Frank's forehead. Sadly both of them would always forget again soon.

Blue eyes blinked.

"From your son dear."

The healer placed a box of sweets on her bedside. Alice forgot again.

Every month a box would arrive for the tragic couple that it became a part of their little corner. It piled on the bedside table and everytime one of them reaches for it they would forget. Healer Strout saw what was happening who volunteered to unwrap a sweet and hand it to them each. For some reason Alice would snatch the bright red wrappers and hide it under her sheets.

The old lady brought a little boy one criso afternoon. The boy was about eight with a round face and teary blue eyes. He hid behind the woman but Alice could see him. She said nothing though. Frank was staring at the ceiling when the boy approached them slowly. Alice looked into his sad eyes. Neville was biting the inside of his cheek holding a sob back. He wanted to hug his mother. But he remembered his gran and the healers' warning. Before he knew it Alice reached out and touched the the single fat tear that dribbled down his nose. The boy froze at the contact, not expecting his mother to recognize him. Perhaps a small hope? It died quickly as she pulled her hand back and Neville knew he should not have let his hopes up. It hurts that these people wouod never be a part of his life. He turned around to speak his gran when he felt something being pushed into his hand. Neville looked down at his palm. It was a bright red wrapper. Alice laid back in her bed and closed her eyes. She did not see the crying Neville leave.

* * *

"Throw that away Neville!" Augusta said refering to the wrapper.

Neville gulped and nodded to his gran. He was nervous to see his classmates about his parents condition. When his imposing grandmother had her attention to the Golden trio did he stuff it away. Harry saw it but said nothing.

He was almost tempted to say he had nine hundred thirty seven of them stashed away when his gran mentioned it to his friends.

* * *

His fingers were bleeding, calloused and decorated with scabs. He felt like drawing his curtains to get a glass of water but changed his mind at the last minute. Neville wiped the sweat from his brow and cast a quick tempus. It was half past midnight but he did not want to take a break. Not now. He was this close. Just a bit more. Neville had a desperate look in his eyes. He was determined to finish it by the end of the year. It was what brought a lot of changes and opportunity. He felt a little bit more like a Gryffindor. Just like his father.

Nobody knew of course. Not even Harry. He had to do it alone without help. Neville folded the wrapper, cursed a bit when it did not turn out the way he wanted and did it all over again until he was satisfied. In his palm was a little paper crane. It was spotted with blood but he did not notice it. The miniature crane flapped its wings and hovered a few inches then landed back in his hand. He strung it with the others hidden between his bed and trunk. The soft spoken boy, now a young man, brushed back his hair from his face and got back to work.

"Four hundred and seventeen to go..." he muttered enthusiastically with not a hint of tiring.

* * *

"_Senbazuru_..."

"What?"

"Honestly Ron, had you ever opened a book other than Quidditch history voluntarily?" Hermoine hissed.

The Golden trio watched as Neville, glowing with happiness, run past the Great Hall without breakfast holding a bunch of stringed folded paper birds. It was a strange sight in the morning. Usually the soft spoken Gryffindor would be eating with them by now after assisting Professor Sprout with some of the vicious plants in the greenhouses. It seemed that their friend had neither been near a sprig nor soil for a while.

"Cranes..." Harry murmured.

"It suppose to be for luck and health. Some refer to cranes as birds of happiness. In other cultures cranes are believed to live a thousand years like dragons." Hermoine explained, "Hence, Senbazuru or a thousand paper crane."

"You mean Nev folded a thousand of those things? What's he going to do with those? Hang them around his neck?" Ron joked stuffing his face with food.

For once Hermoine did not scold him for talking with his mouth full, instead looked at him in disbelief. She was about to say something but thought better of it.

"Shut up Ron."

The witch stood and walked off. What was that about? Apparently they had missed something.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron sputtered.

Harry had an idea but chose to remain silent. He felt kind of bad too as he sipped his pumpkin juice. Ron should not have made fun of Neville.

* * *

When Harry returned to the common room after Charms class he was still curious about the paper cranes. Somehow it was that significant no matter what Ron think. Hermoine refused to speak to them until she was not annoyed anymore. No matter. Harry grabbed one of the books he checked out in the library and settled on an armchair. He was not up to Binn's class which warrants another detention with the toad. As he skimmed through the pages one particular chapter in Traditions throughout the Wizarding World caught his attention.

**THOUSAND ORIGAMI CRANES (SENBAZURU)**

THE JAPANESE WORD "ORIGAMI" IS A COMBINATION OF TWO WORDS IN JAPANESE "ORI" WHICH MEANS "TO FOLD" AND "KAMI" WHICH MEANS "PAPER". IT WAS DISCOVERED IN JAPAN DURING THE 6TH CENTURY THUS ORIGAMI WAS ONLY USED FOR RELIGIOUS CEREMONIAL PURPOSES.

TRADITIONALLY, IF ONE FOLDED ONE THOUSAND ORIGAMI CRANES, ONE'S WISH WOULD COME TRUE. IT HAS BECOME A SYMBOL OF HOPE AND HEALING IN JAPAN DURING THE DARK LORD GRINDELWALD'S ATTACK ON HIROSHIMA1945 BEFORE HIS DEFEAT UPON RETURNING TO BRITAIN. AS A RESULT, THE TRUE SIGNIFICANCE OF SENBAZURU HAS BEEN LOST IN HISTORY ALTHOUGH IT HAS BECOME QUITE POPULAR AMONGST NON MAGICAL FOLKS.

SENBAZURU GRANTS ETERNAL GOOD LUCK, INSTEAD OF JUST ONE WISH, SUCH AS LONG LIFE OR RECOVERY FROM ILLNESS OR INJURY. THE CRANE IS ONE OF THE MYSTICAL OR HOLY CREATURES ASIDE FROM UNICORNS THAT IS SAID TO LIVE FOR A THOUSAND YEARS: THAT IS WHY 1000 CRANES ARE MADE, ONE FOR EACH YEAR.

NOTE: IT MUST BE COMPLETED WITHIN ONE YEAR AND THEY MUST ALL BE MADE BY THE PERSON WHO IS TO MAKE THE WISH AT THE END. THE CRANES ARE STRUNG TOGETHER ON STRINGS -USUALLY 25 STRINGS OF 40 CRANES EACH. CRANES THAT ARE MADE BY THAT PERSON AND GIVEN AWAY TO ANOTHER ARE NOT INCLUDED. ALL CRANES MUST BE KEPT BY THE PERSON WISHING AT THE END.

"So its for Nev's parents..." the green eyed boy closed the book, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He wanted to talk to Sirius...Harry stopped. He suddenly shot up from his seat knocking his bag on the floor. Without another minute he dashed out of Gryffindor tower.

"Merlin! How could I forget!"

* * *

Neville felt his insides churn. Ever since Dolores Umbridge established herself as the High Inquisitor her office has the only floo network open. What he did not know was that Umbridge was at the Ministry at the moment. He knocked on the door when he heard Malfoy's voice and his group walking towards his direction.

* * *

Cries of angry protests and jeering rang in the corridor. Harry halted and turned a sharp left where he found the most despicable sight. Neville was restrained by Goyle and Crabbe as Malfoy picked up a string of paper cranes while twirling his wand. The Inquisitorial Squad was having a field day tormenting Neville.

"What's this Longbottom? For your crazy parents? Well I don't think they'll need this from a iddy bitty cry baby!" Draco laughed.

The others followed suit worh nasty insults. Neville glared at him, "At least I'm not related to a psychotic bitch!"

Everyone went dead silent gaping at the squirming Gryffindor even Harry had to double take. Was this Neville? Sweet, compassionate, nervous Neville?

Before anyone could say anything Neville stomped hard on Crabbe's foot and shoved Goyle to Pansy. He pointed his wand at Draco and uttered "Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand went flying. Instead of catching it Neville dodged a spell from Nott. Harry stirred out of his amazement and fired a stunner. Who gives a damn about detention? He rushed over to back Neville up.

* * *

"**NO!**"

Draco had gotten hold of Zabini's wand and pointed it where the Senbazuru had fallen earlier.

"Confringo!"

The paper cranes were hit by a fireball and were instantly consumed before they could fly off. Harry knocked out Goyle with a punch. He turned to see Neville trembling.

"Malfoy! That was for his parents you bastard!"

Whereas the third classes were ending the prefect went to get a professor. Harry pinned Draco to the floor and repeatedly mashed his fist on the blond's face.

"You cold hearted bastard!"

It took Snape and McGonagall to pull Harry off Draco who was whimpering like a coward. Harry was ready to kill the ferret for what he did to Neville. Hermoine was screaming in the background until Umbridge demanded what all the commotion outside her office was.

Unbeknownst to them Neville was crying at the ashes.

His gift was gone. His wish was ruined.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey had scolded each one of them a good five minutes before handing out calming droughts and patching them up. Neville spent the rest of the afternoon staring off into space in the infirmary. He always pictured that by this time he would be with his parents, smiling and laughing. He choked back a sob and pressed his knuckles against his eyes to stop himself. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"You know Nev, you're parents must be proud to have you as a son."

"No, they're not, Harry. I failed them. No matter what I do I always mess things up."

He found himself staring at a pair of unnatural green eyes.

"No? I was under the impression that you never gave up on them," Harry said fingering the bandage on his knuckles, "Whereas I just realised I hadn't thought of visitimg my parents grave once. You're a good son, Nev. You're grandmother doesn't know how lucky she is."

The Boy-Who-Lived was surprised when Neville hugged him and cried even more. He patted the boy's hair.

"T-th-thank you, Harry...you don't know h-how much that meant to me."

Harry just smiled and pulled him back waiting patiently for his friend to calm down. Neville hiccuped and wiped the snot from his face.

"Here," he thrust out his balled fist to the boy.

Nevilled looked at him in confusion as he held out his hand. Harry dropped a slightly burnt looking paper crane. It flapped its wings and landed on Neville's palm. It sent the boy tearing up again.

* * *

"C'mon. We should go before Madame Pomfrey comes back."

The two Gryffindors snuck out of the infirmary as they made their way outside of Umbridge's office. Everyone was at the Great Hall for lunch so no squad patrolled the corridors. Harry got out the knife Sirius gave him to unlock the door. Once they got inside it was hard to hide their disgust at the gaudy decorations of kittens, doilies and ribbons.

Neville got the fire going as Harry stood guard by the door urging him on and pointing frantically at the jar of floo powder by the mantle. He gave Harry a grateful look before taking a pinch and stepping inside the fireplace.

"Janus Thickey Ward!"

* * *

Alice Longbottom tilted her head at the small paper crane. It bobbed its head at her as she petted it gently. Healer Strout watched as her long time ward studied her son's gift. To her surprise Alice smiled slowly.

"Pretty..."

* * *

AN: Don't own anything (characters) and senbazuru details in courtesy to Wikipedia and another website I forgot. Always wondered what brought about Neville's change during OOTP and what he did with those wrappers his mom gave him.

-midnightgamin


End file.
